Give Me Just a Little More Time (song)
|recorded = London, England |format = |genre = Pop |length = 3:07 |label = PWL |producer = |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "Word Is Out" (1) |this_song = "Give Me Just a Little More Time" (2) |next_song = "Too Much of a Good Thing" (3) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Give Me Just a Little More Time}} "Give Me Just a Little More Time" is a song originally recorded by "Chairmen of the Board". It was released as their debut single in 1970 from their debut album The Chairmen of the Board. Kylie covered the song for her fourth studio album Let's Get to It, which was released in 1991. "Give Me Just a Little More Time" was released as the third single from the album in 1992. Kylie's version was featured in a commercial for Accurist watches at the time. It was one of the last tracks to be recorded for her fourth album, . It peaked at number two on the UK Singles Chart, assisted by its club-oriented B-side "Do You Dare?" and sold 325,000 copies. Background Speaking about the song, Kylie said: "Give Me Just a Little More Time" was one of the last songs to be recorded for the album it comes from, and was released as the third single from it in January 1992. "Give Me Just a Little More Time" is the only song from Let's Get to It to be included on Kylie's career-spanning compilation Ultimate Kylie and The Best of Kylie Minogue. The B-side "Do You Dare?" was included on Kylie's Greatest Remix Hits 2 and both appeared on the medley album Kylie's Non-Stop History 50+1. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Give Me Just a Little More Time." UK CD Single #"Give Me Just a Little More Time" — 3:07 #"Give Me Just a Little More Time" (Extended Version) — 4:33 #"Do You Dare?" (NRG Mix) — 7:04 #"Do You Dare?" (New Rave Mix) — 6:40 UK 7" Vinyl Single #"Give Me Just a Little More Time" — 3:07 #"Do You Dare?" (NRG Edit) — 3:17 UK 12" Vinyl Single #"Give Me Just a Little More Time" (Extended Version) — 4:33 #"Do You Dare?" (NRG Mix) — 7:04 #"Do You Dare?" (New Rave Mix) — 6:40 UK iTunes Bundle #"Give Me Just a Little More Time" — 3:07 #"Give Me Just a Little More Time" (Extended Version) — 4:33 #"Give Me Just a Little More Time" (Instrumental) — 3:05 #"Give Me Just a Little More Time" (Backing Track) — 3:06 #"Do You Dare?" (NRG Mix) — 7:04 #"Do You Dare?" (New Rave Mix) — 6:40 #"Do You Dare?" (Italia 12" Mix) — 5:22 #"Do You Dare?" (NRG Edit) — 3:17 #"Do You Dare?" (New Rave Instrumental) — 6:38 Live performances "Give Me Just a Little More Time" has rarely been performed by Kylie on tour. Excerpts of the song were used during the medleys in the Showgirl, Homecoming and For You, For Me tours, between the performances of "Shocked" and "What Do I Have to Do". It was however, performed in London on Kylie's Anti Tour in 2012, which was launched as part of "K25". Charts 'Weekly Charts' 'Year-end chart' Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Let's Get to It Category:Let's Get to It singles Category:PWL Category:1992 Category:Songs Category:Covers Category:1991